


To Be Young and In Love

by KangAshley



Series: All I Ask [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attempt at smut, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Honeymoon, M/M, Mentioned Yoon Jisung, OngNiel is science, daniel is unfortunate, failure at smut, he was legit mentioned once and was never heard from again, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KangAshley/pseuds/KangAshley
Summary: “Remind me again why we’re only staying here for three days.” Seongwoo said as he finished neatly unpacking his luggage. He turned around to check Daniel’s progress and winced at the mess his husband was making. Wow, that sounds strange in his head since they did just get married a week and a half ago but he likes the thought."Remind me again who's paying for our flight and stay here in Santorini." Daniel countered, stuffing the gummy candy he brought in the bedside drawers.Seongwoo and Daniel are newlyweds who decide to have their honeymoon in Santorini for three days. However, things just aren't going their way.-Sequel to All I Ask(Sucky summary, I know.)





	To Be Young and In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sehgaara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehgaara/gifts).



> So this is actually an extension of my other fic entitled "All I Ask" since someone named Sehgaara commented their request for a honeymoon fic. So Sehgaara, this one's for you! I'm sorry I can't write smut for my life >.<  
> I had this plot in mind but then I realized it's kind of similar to Ashton Kutcher's movie "just got married" so if you know that movie then you know what you're in for.  
> The title of the story is taken from "I like me better" by Lauv and I've been listening to it while writing this. Well, I won't keep you waiting anymore, enjoy!
> 
> If y'all want to check out the playlist for this check it over here: [To Be Young And In Love OST](https://open.spotify.com/user/bnsudsyahehw1lpad6vibukme/playlist/6QeyK9CaA2I0unO4wm6fi7)

To Be Young and In Love

 

**Day 1**

“Remind me again why we’re only staying here for three days.” Seongwoo said as he finished neatly unpacking his luggage. He turned around to check Daniel’s progress and winced at the mess his husband was making. Wow, that sounds strange in his head since they did just get married a week and a half ago but he likes the thought.

 

“Remind me again who’s paying for our flights and stay here in Santorini.” Daniel countered, stuffing the gummy candy he brought in the bedside drawers.

 

“Okay, point taken.” Seongwoo said. “No time to waste then, we should go out and explore the place.”

 

“Seriously?” Daniel asked, sitting on the bed. “Is jet lag not a thing?”

 

“Come on, we’re only here for a few days. I want to make the most of it.” Seongwoo pouted. He hopped onto the bed and crawled until he was next to Daniel. He placed his head on Daniel’s shoulder. “Pretty please?”

 

Of course, Daniel was weak against anything Seongwoo and agreed to go out. Seongwoo was ecstatic and started jumping on their king-sized bed.

 

“But, I get to decide what we’re doing tonight.” Daniel said.

 

“Deal.” Seongwoo smiled. It was a little late in the afternoon to do much so they went around sightseeing for the most part after eating lunch at a small cafe. The architecture was breathtaking and the colors left the both of them awestruck.

 

“Seongwoo, let’s go to that bar over there.” Daniel suggested. “I feel like taking a few drinks and they say the alcohol here is amazing.”

 

Seongwoo chuckled at his statement because honestly only Daniel would say something like that. They both entered a rustic kind of club and ordered a few drinks at the bar. Seongwoo was tipsy enough to crack joke after joke after joke and while Daniel was no lightweight, he laughed a little harder at everything Seongwoo said.

 

“Hold on, I need to go to the restroom.” Daniel said, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

 

“Don’t take too long, handsome.” Seongwoo slyly remarked. He could see that the tips of Daniel’s ears were tinted a slight pink and he was blushing. However he wasn’t sure if that was the work of his comment or alcohol. Seongwoo took another long sip at his drink when a man seemingly a little older approached him.

 

“Uh, can I help you?” Seongwoo asked in English. The man looked like he was drunk and possibly flirting if Seongwoo was reading his signals right.

 

“Yeah, sorry but I’m taken.” Seongwoo spoke in Korean since they really weren’t going to understand each other either way due to the man’s intoxicated state. He tried showing the man the ring on his finger but the dude just started holding it and attempted to kiss it which disgusted Seongwoo beyond belief.

 

“Hey!” A deep voice shouted. Daniel downed a mug of beer he seemingly got out of thin air and hit the man flirting with Seongwoo on the head with it, effectively breaking the glass and leaving a huge lump on the man’s head. The man, albeit disoriented, swung his fist at Daniel and barely touched his nose. Daniel then punched the man square on the face and left the guy with a bloody nose. He was about to go at it again but Seongwoo was tugging at his wrist and running the hell away from that bar.

 

They ran until they were out of breath and stopped to get air back into their lungs.

 

“You’re insane.” Seognwoo said, but the adrenaline hasn’t left his body and he was grinning from ear to ear.

 

“I think it’s fitting that we’re in Santorini and I’m going to quote the Hercules movie.” Daniel said. “People do crazy things when they’re in love.”

 

“I sure love Disney classics.” Seongwoo nodded. They suddenly laughed at the synchronized thought of what went down at the club. They surely can never go back there again. Their hysterics were interrupted by Daniel’s stomach as it growled in hunger.

 

“Shall we grab a bite?” Daniel asked. Seongwoo nodded and they started looking for a nearby restaurant to eat at. They chose one that seemed to be a family restaurant and ordered their best sellers.

 

“Are we going back to the hotel after this?” Seongwoo asked after swallowing some spicy chicken.

 

“Yeah, I’m really tired.” Daniel answered, taking a sip from his mango juice.

 

“Too tired for..?” Daniel’s laugh was low while Seongwoo wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“Stop that,” Daniel chuckled. “I’m pretty sure I have enough energy for that.”

 

Seongwoo was busy cheering and imitating Jisung’s clap when Daniel dipped his bread in the sauce given to him. All of a sudden, he found it hard to breathe and was itchy all over the place.

 

“Daniel? Are you okay?” Seongwoo asked leaning forward to take a better look at Daniel.

 

“W-was there shrimp in this?” Daniel asked a passing waiter but his voice was hoarse so Seongwoo had to repeat it. After confirming their suspicions, the restaurant helped them call an ambulance and Daniel was sent to the emergency room immediately to get an anti-allergy shot that helped with his symptoms. After a few hours, he was good to go and they reached their hotel room at one in the morning.

 

"Isn't it like a basic rule to get some twenty four hours into the honeymoon?" Seongwoo cautiously asked, hoping Daniel would take the hint.

 

"Seongwoo," Daniel said with his face still slightly red and puffy. "I literally just had a shot after having an allergic reaction. I think tonight is not the night."

 

Seongwoo sighed and inwardly cursed the universe and his own forgetfulness. Was he disappointed at Daniel's statement? Well, who wouldn't be? Was he surprised? Definitely not.

 

“Yeah, you’re right. Tomorrow then?” Seongwoo asked hopefully.

 

“You’re the one planning the day, remember?” Daniel yawned. He already had his eyes closed and was off to dreamland before Seongwoo could continue.

 

**Day 2**

“Daniel, babe, it’s time to wake up.” Seongwoo spoke softly. He rocked Daniel back and forth to aid in waking him up because he knew his boyfriend husband didn’t wake up so easily. He’s got to get used to calling him that. Daniel rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and smiled lazily at Seongwoo.

 

“Good morning,” Daniel greeted. Seongwoo smiled warmly and ran his hands through Daniel’s messy bed hair.

 

“Good morning,” Seongwoo said. “You should get ready now or else we’re gonna be late for brunch.”

 

“Where are we eating?” Daniel asked, already sitting up.

 

“The beach.” Seongwoo grinned. “You know I even bought some food to make earlier at the market place. It was all so expensive.” He rambled earning a chuckle from Daniel.

 

“Seongwoo-ah, why would you do that? We can always order food. You don’t have to cook.” Daniel said.

 

“I wanted to cook something seafood-free for you after the fiasco last night.” Seongwoo said looking into Daniel’s eyes. Daniel could tell he was being thoughtful and may have even developed a slight phobia for cuisine here.

 

“That was a freak accident because I was careless. It won’t happen again. I’m sorry for worrying you.” He reached over to pat Seongwoo’s thigh as a form of reassurance before getting up and heading into the bathroom for a quick shower. In the meantime, Seongwoo was busying himself with fixing their food and beach necessities. After a while, Daniel got out of the bathroom with a towel resting on his broad shoulders. His hair was damp and his lips were a little pale.

 

“Cold?” Seongwoo tilted his head to one side.

 

“Just a little.” Daniel said. “I couldn’t get the heater to work.”

 

“Then you should have asked me for help, silly.” Seongwoo said.

 

“But I didn’t want to be a bother.” Daniel walked towards him and gave a soft peck on his head. “Shall we head out?”

 

“You can grab our beach things while I bring our food.” Seongwoo said. They left their hotel room making sure they lock the door properly and were on their way. Seongwoo thought they could get there by 11 a.m. but Daniel got too distracted with stray cats on the way they managed to arrive at the beach 30 minutes later than expected. And it was only a 15-minute walk!

 

“You’re unbelievable.” Seongwoo chuckled.

 

“I’m really sorry, though.” Daniel frowned. “I just couldn’t help coo at them because they were so cute.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I understand.” Seongwoo said. He got out the picnic blanket he bought earlier and laid it on the sand. At least it kind of looked like a picnic blanket. He was pretty sure it was supposed to be a woman’s shawl or something but it could also serve this purpose.

 

“Don’t worry, nothing is cuter than you.” Daniel smiled sheepishly. He crouched down and hugged Seongwoo from behind, his big frame leaning on the older’s lean one.Seongwoo smiled at the familiar sensation of being in Daniel’s arms.

 

“We should eat now. I have some stir-fried vegetables, fried chicken, and chilled fruits set out.” Seongwoo said.

 

“Wow, you really went all out for this.” Daniel’s smile was as wide as a child getting a toy from Santa Claus.

 

“I told you, I thought it would help make you feel better about last night-” Seongwoo was interrupted by Daniel placing a slow kiss on his lips. It wasn’t exactly passionate but it was sweet and full of love. Seongwoo smiled while he looked at Daniel eating the vegetables he cooked.

 

“Seongwoo, you should eat too.” Daniel smiled and he did so. They ate their meal while admiring the wonderful view in front of the. The water was crystal clear and seemed inviting to Daniel.

 

“Seongwoo, can we go swimming now?” Daniel asked, drumming his fingers on their bag and looking at the sea then Seongwoo then back again. He found it cute how Daniel was so eager to take a dip. And he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to see Daniel without his shirt.

 

“You can go ahead, I’ll just fix our things and follow.” Seongwoo answered and that was all Daniel needed to stand up quickly and make a run for the water. Before he could reach the sea, he ran back to take his shirt off and place it in their bag. Seongwoo fixed his gaze on Daniel. The gods in Greece must be so jealous of how he looked.

 

Daniel noticed Seongwoo was staring at him and grinned. He placed a quick kiss on Seongwoo’s lips and told him to hurry up so he could get a closer look. Seongwoo had pretended to throw a paper plate at his direction which Daniel still dodged, making Seongwoo laugh. Daniel ran back to the water and finally went in. Seongwoo attempted to do a better job at cleaning up their mess but the way Daniel ruffles his wet hair while drops of water run down his body was rather distracting.

 

Distracting being an incredible understatement. When Daniel turned around to face the sea and enjoy the warm breeze, Seongwoo ran towards him and hopped onto his back. Daniel instinctively placed his hands below Seongwoo’s thighs to keep him from falling. Daniel ran around the water with Seongwoo glued to his back. He suddenly sat down, effectively getting his now-husband wet. Seongwoo’s white cotton t-shirt was clinging to his skin and Daniel would be lying if he said he didn’t want to make love to Seongwoo right there.

 

“Daniel!” Seongwoo whined to which only made the younger laugh, seeing how cute his lover was. Seongwoo stood up and looked like he was about to chase Daniel so he took a few steps back. However, their playfulness came to a halt when Daniel jumped out of the water and was holding his thigh as close to him as possible. He felt a burning pain shoot up his left leg but his thigh was swelling the most. Daniel cried out in pain and Seongwoo was immediately by his side. He inspected Daniel’s leg and saw a long red track on his skin. It looked very similar to a tentacle… in an instant it all clicked in Seongwoo’s head.

 

“You got stung by a jellyfish.” Seongwoo murmured, more to himself than Daniel. His words finally sunk into him and he started to panic a little. “Oh my God! You got stung by a jellyfish!”

 

Daniel cried out in pain and it broke Seongwoo’s heart to hear him in so much torment. He ran to their picnic basket and looked through their condiments until he found the vinegar. He knew his love for such sauce would come in handy some day. He dashed back to Daniel and rinsed the wound with vinegar. He’d worry about the smell later. Daniel still looked like he wasn’t comfortable but after a while he was able to walk. Seongwoo insisted on carrying everything and told Daniel to get to the shower of their room immediately to rinse the vinegar and calm down the reaction on his leg.

 

“Ah!” Daniel screeched. “It’s so cold!” Seongwoo quite literally dropped everything and ran to the bathroom. He adjusted the setting of the faucet so that it was relatively hot.

 

“Daniel, you should just rest. You look like fatigue is getting to you.” Seongwoo frowned, his eyebrows knitting together in worry. “Should we go to the hospital again just to be safe?”

 

“No, I’m fine really.” Daniel replied but Seongwoo noticed how weak he sounded. “I was just exaggerating. It didn’t hurt that bad.”

 

“Whatever you say but after you feel like your leg’s numb from the pain, you’re resting right away.”

 

“Seongwoo-ah, are you serious?” Daniel pouted. “It’s our honeymoon.”

 

“Hey now, we can do that any time we want. Please just rest.” Seongwoo’s tone was serious and Daniel knew better than to object. Although he really wanted to go at it tonight, he knew it had to wait so he wouldn’t upset Seongwoo any further. He took a long bath and lied down on their bed as soon as he had his thickest pyjamas on. He noticed Seongwoo was taking a shower now and wanted to prove that he still had energy so Daniel tried to wait up for him, flipping through random channels on their T.V. That didn’t last long, though, since Seongwoo was right (as usual) and he started to drift off to sleep.

 

**Day 3**

“Niel-ah?” It’s Seongwoo’s voice that greeted Daniel from his sleep.

 

“Ngh?” Daniel murmured in reply.

 

“You should have breakfast now. They brought up some oatmeal with exotic fruits. It tasted really good.” Seongwoo beamed. Daniel smiled because even though his eyes were closed, he could clearly see the expression Seongwoo was wearing. He groggily sat up and took a look at the breakfast served on his bed. His leg still had a slightly painful tingling sensation running through it but the sight of the food was extremely appetizing. Daniel ate his breakfast, humming in pleasure at the sweet taste.

 

“Glad you like it.” Seongwoo commented. “How’s your leg feeling?”

 

“Much better.” Daniel smiled, eyes crinkling. “What’s the agenda today?”

 

“Well I called a car rental place since I figured you it wouldn’t do you any good if we walked.” Seongwoo leaned back on his side of the bed and looked at the ceiling in thought. “How about we go to a cliff side and watch the sun set? I hear that’s what most people who stay in Santorini do.”

 

“That sounds like a great idea.” Daniel clapped in excitement. After breakfast, Daniel started on his morning ritual. He was conscious since Seongwoo always woke up early, giving him the chance to look fresh while Daniel still sported bed hair. Well, that wasn’t the case on their more passionate nights but on a regular basis that was their routine. Daniel finished his morning prep and lied down next to Seongwoo on their bed again. He reached over to where Seongwoo was and was clinging to the older by his waist. Seongwoo smiled fondly at his huge personal teddy bear and pet his head.

 

“What’re you doin?” Daniel inquired.

 

“Looking for a route to a cliff side.” Seongwoo said. “Ah found one! Seems a bit far though… like a 45-minute drive.”

 

“We can watch the sunset anywhere you want.” Daniel remarked, inhaling Seongwoo’s scent and holding him tighter. “I don’t really mind because I know the view I’d be admiring more is you.”

 

“But you see me everyday.” Seongwoo rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of the statement but he couldn’t help the flutter in his chest at Daniel’s words.

 

“And aren’t I the luckiest person in the world?” Daniel smiled. Seongwoo raised his eyebrow in confusion, not quite making the connection in Daniel’s words.

 

“I get to admire the most amazing, breathtaking view every single day.”

 

-

 

“Hotel keys?”

 

“Check.”

 

“Snacks?”

 

“Check.”

 

“Wallet?”

 

“Check.”

 

“Are we forgetting anything else?” Seongwoo bit his lower lip in thought.

 

“No, let’s go already.” Daniel said, drumming his fingers on the dashboard. For someone saying things like Seongwoo was the best view, he sure seemed eager to watch the sunset. Seongwoo tousled Daniel’s hair then started the car. They drove for a long time as they listened to the radio. They sang loudly, song after song, while Daniel fed Seongwoo food.

 

“Oh turn it up I like this song.” Seongwoo said upon hearing the familiar melody of the song.

 

“What song is this?” Daniel asked but complying to Seongwoo’s request.

 

 _“I like me better, when-”_ Seongwoo smiled, singing along to the end of the chorus. “ _I like me better when I’m with you.”_ Daniel nodded his head to the beat of the song and he soon followed Seongwoo’s singing on the chorus.

 

“Almost there,” Seongwoo remarked. He could see some cars also parked there, probably for the view they were about to witness as well. That’s when their car tire decided to pop.

 

“Shi-”

 

“What was that?” Daniel asked with eyes wide open.

 

“Tire.” Seongwoo massaged his temples. “This is a rental, too!”

 

“I’ll go check it out.” Daniel said, unbuckling his seat belt.

 

“No, you have a bad leg. I’ll check it out.” Seongwoo got out and inspected the tire that popped. It was the tire on Daniel’s side of the car. Seongwoo took a look at the trunk to see if he could find anything to help the tire but found nothing of use. Just his luck that as he was inspecting the inside, Daniel decided to step out and slam his door shut. The trunk of the car fell from the sudden force and it hit his shoulders. The older male hissed in pain while Daniel let out a string of apologies.

 

“It’s okay, Niel, really.” Seongwoo insisted rubbing the area between his shoulders. “I’m sure you didn’t mean it.”

 

“Still, that was really careless of me. I’m sorry.” Daniel repeated.

 

“Well, we have no choice but to walk the rest of the way so I’m sorry about that.” Seongwoo said. “But it’s like less than 10 minutes away.”

 

“That’s not a problem at all.” Daniel smiled. Seongwoo called the rental place and told them what happened in the best English he could muster for them to understand each other clearly. Of course, Daniel had to intervene and clarify at some point. After being told that they’d get assistance from a tow truck after an hour, they locked the car and were on their way to see the sunset. One they got there, the sky was already turning into a fiery orange. There were other people around but the two enjoyed the view just fine. It was amazing how the city was blanketed in warm colors followed by a cool hue.

 

“You know something, Seongwoo?” Daniel asked. Seongwoo hummed, willing him to continue. “The world may turn to shit but being with you makes it better.” Seongwoo smiled at his words.

 

“Is this a nod to the bad luck we’ve been having?” Seongwoo asked.

 

“We? I think you mean to say me since I’m the one being attacked by sea creatures dead and alive.” Daniel laughed and Seongwoo laughed alongside him.

 

“I love you.” Seongwoo said, words full of breath fresh from the laughter. Daniel stopped and stared at him for a while before breaking into the biggest smile he’s had since the start of their trip.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

-

 

Seongwoo’s hands were shaking, struggling to get the door open. He dropped the keys but picked them up right away. He desperately had to open the door or Daniel might fuck him right there in the hallway. The younger’s kisses on his neck were already quite a distraction and it didn’t help that his large hands were on Seongwoo’s hips, keeping him in place. He finally opened the door and rushed to the bedroom. Daniel locked the door and was right on his tail.

 

When Daniel got to their bedroom, Seongwoo had already lost his pants and was sitting innocently, white button up unbuttoned. Daniel’s lips slightly parted at the sight. Was his mouth always that dry? He slowly licked his lips and swallowed the lump in his throat. From desire, you ask? Probably.

 

“What are you waiting for daddy?” Seongwoo’s tone was flirtatious and low. It took Daniel approximately ten seconds after that statement to strip naked.

 

-

 

“Shall we go one more round?” Daniel said after his heart rate and breathing calmed down. He ignored the irritation he felt on his left leg. Seongwoo, who has beside him, was still trying to catch his breath.

 

“Slow down there, I might not be able to walk tomorrow if we keep this up.” Seongwoo teased.

 

“You know I’d make that happen if you let me.” Daniel growled in a low, husky voice. They looked at each other with mischief dancing between them, but more than that was genuine love. That is until Seongwoo glanced at the digital clock behind Daniel.

 

“Daniel?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What time is our flight to Seoul?”

 

“Hm,” Daniel wracked his brain to recall. “Three in the morning, why?”

 

“Daniel,”

 

“Yes?”

 

“It’s already 1:30 and the airport is an hour away.”

 

“Fuck!”


End file.
